Ni
Ni (二; literal meaning is two) is a monster fan character created by Amo. (and belongs to Foxy now). She is the guardian of Nana-Shichi and Dublin. Appearance Ni isn’t a character that could easily be looked over- literally. She stands at a staggering 6’4” and is quite heavy. However, some of that weight comes from her lengthy pink hair that reaches the ground. Her face is usually covered by bangs that are brighter than her long locks of hair in the back. Ni has three eyes that are the same color- all different shades of blue. Two of her eyes are placed where eyes usually would be- the upper part of her face. She has thick lips with Her third eye is on her chest, right above her large second mouth with light blue teeth that are rather duller than they look. She also has tongues that are a dull pastel green. Her skin is purple and is rather scaly. The scales aren’t noticeable, however, you’d have to look closely to see each scale. She has a tail that resembles a lizard's tail and has legs that bend much like mammal animals like goats, not to mention dark colored hooves. On her tail and left arm, she has darker purple stripes. Speaking of her left arm, she has a prosthetic that has only two fingers. According to her, she has it designed like that purposely, as it’s convenient to have scissors on her. What that means is up to debate. Personality ::: Don’t you understand my young dearie? There is no way to go around this: This is your punishment. '' Her towering height gives off an intimidating aura, no doubt, but surely her personality contrasts that? Ni tries to be a motherly like figure, much like Toriel. She’ll care for you, of course! But there’s one little catch: You can’t leave. At first, she’ll chain you into one room. She’ll treat you well, her kids giving you food that's rather divine, and will provide you with frequent pampering. Once you can be trusted to not run away, Ni will place on you a shock collar and train you. It’ll hurt- but it’ll never happen if you behave. She always has on her person the shock remote that makes sure you’ll behave anywhere and anytime. She cares for all of her children though- despite the little offset. She loves all and is very kindhearted. She’ll let you sleep on her, granted if you’re not scared to go near her stomach. However, she does have a rather short temper than can be set off by the littlest of notions. Also, she can be very gruesome if the situation calls for it- she’ll use her prosthetic arm’s fingers as blades. Said fingers can defend her for a short time, as she isn’t built for combat. Ni likes to indulge in little hobbies such as writing music. She loves singing said music to her children, in which they have to listen to or else she will get angered. Unlike Toriel, she cannot cook. She sees no purpose in doing it when her diet doesn’t call for cooked meals. She has her children cook for her instead. It’s also heavily implied she can speak in French, though it’s not known where she acquired the resources to learn said language. Battle + In game. '''There is no battle for Ni.' However, there is a concept idea where she utilizes her hair and scissor hand as weapons, making use of the orange and blue attacks. For her hair, your SOUL is displayed on the left side of the bullet board. During the battle, Ni leans locks of her hair into the bullet board, which is then turned into a patterned pillar, covered in blue and orange rectangles. The pillar moves up and down, while simultaneously moving from left to right. This battle requires quick thinking, and the player must act swiftly. Her scissor hand is a rather basic attack, acting much like Asgore’s attack and using a specific pattern of orange and blue to attack. The catch: There’s no way to detect the order, and the hitbox gets filled with the color not used, so when the blades comes for you at a somewhat slow speed, you must prepare to stop or move. Despite there being no battle, you can overcome Ni. If you are careful, with enough trust built up, you can get the shock collar remote and with one button, remove the collar itself. Putting the collar on her is up to you. In order to keep along with Pacifist, you don’t put it on her. If you do, then it’ll transition to Neutral. Quotes + Misc. Quotes -It isn’t that horrible here, my dearest. With time you’ll fit in! -You're chained currently. Please forgive my dear. It'll be off soon though! -literally electrocuting you I'm so so sorry I didn't mean for it to hurt oh no- -Calm down. Calm down. CALM DOWN. -You. Ooooh hohohoho, you. -Un, deux, trois! Count with me! -We’re all just melodies mon cherie. We all vary with each beat, ohoho~ -escaping … I. Was I a bad mother? What did I do wrong? -.. I didn't think you were so sad here- my children are always happy here! Misc. *Ni’s name is significant to her prosthetic arm. *Amo is unoriginal and is dying *Her entire story route is literally almost like Ren’s from Boyfriend to Death 2 where he literally kidnaps the main protagonist because he’s 2lonely4me (Good thing you can kill Ren amirite folks) *Ni’s prosthetic arm is one hell of a throwback *swings back gallon of vodka* *Her original concept had a smaller stomach mouth and eyes. *s/o to my homie Rudy for helping coming up with the large stomach mouth and eye *Ni is a multi verse character. *The initial reviews for her character design: EXTRA THICC '' ^1D789187B8E9537A494F5918F0DD4C98673B2C8563E9B17E19^pimgpsh fullsize distr.jpg|S/O to Rudy for this fucking cool ass fanart Ni.png|Original Concept for Ni. Pardon the unintentional Ahegao face. Monster mom no veil.png|Ni without the hair in front of her face. This is if she only allows it to be cut. '' Category:Monster Category:Female